Gen'ichi Minegishi
Gen'ichi Minegishi is the main protagonist of GUNDAM from the DRAGONFACE. Due to being imprinted with the original radiation from Erwick Langren's catalyst explosion 16 years ago, he is chosen by the super-intelligent A.I. "YT" as the human interface/pilot to the ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE. Personality & Character Overall, Gen'ichi Minegishi, whom prefers to just be called Gen, is a jaded, cynical, and somewhat crude man initially. He lacks any sort of proper interests and hobbies and considers himself having lived almost his entire life for the sake of enjoyment, which has led to past failures involving substance abuse. His life in particular seemed to have worsened after his near-death incident during the day of the 'crystal-cluster' mass phenomenon when he was only 14, which had resulted in a coma that lasted close to a year. He awoke to find the relationship between his parents strained, and other effects on his family and himself due to the numerous investigations made by the military and the world at large. He only became a private investigator because of his failures to enroll into the police academy after growing up, which had dashed the idea of a life of action for himself in the police force. Facing emptier days and the failing of his private firm, he returns to consuming alcohol, but makes a point to refrain from taking drugs. For the longest time that Gen could remember, he had no reason to care for the world, besides himself and what his current job needs that is. However, after his meeting with the Gundam DRAGONFACE and throughout all the subsequent encounters, Gen realizes his place in a world in the midst of change, and he slowly but surely regains his sense of idealism. Skills & Abilities Gen'ichi is a capable mobile suit pilot, especially when compared to his complete lack of conditioning and proper training. However, the man himself attributes this more to the ORAV-05 Gundam's special control interface, and noted that if he were made to pilot a standard mobile suit ("hunk of junk metal death traps") he probably wouldn't even be able to make it move. Despite this, Gen has demonstrated clearly impressive aptitude with the highly agile Gundam DRAGONFACE on numerous occasions. Although, in the beginning (especially his first sortie), Gen'' does occasionally vomit on himself due to being inexperienced to the forces affecting a pilot in a mobile suit moving at high speeds. History ... Final Battle When Gen'ichi finally goes up against Royce Galilead in his ORAY-01 Semprepiece outside the ''Freeman space colony, the Gundam DRAGONFACE slowly proves to be no match for the latter "reborn" mobile suit, and the match turns into a desperate struggle on the Gundam's part. Unfortunately, the Semprepiece's power proves to be too much for the Gundam DRAGONFACE in the end, and is crippled in a powerful attack from the former. Gen'ichi remains defiant up until the end - and Royce quickly kills him, incinerating his body with a single piercing beam. This turn of events greatly shock all parties whom are in witness to the ongoing war, including the bridge crew of the ''Yang Dera''s, as well as Stark Cabley, whom breaks down further in tears at the older man's death. Satisfied with the Semprepiece's power, Royce abandons the Gundam's remains, as Alois is left in a seemingly unresponsive state within. Aftermath Gen'ichi's spirit later re-appears to Stark due to the melding characteristics of the mysterious Egospace, however a proof of their bond despite the two of them being enemies. He is joined by many others, such as Stark's parents, Jensen and Miriam Cabley, his former assistant Quincy, and his childhood friend Piet, in encouraging the young man towards reaching out to Alois. They also tell Stark that it's never too late to turn back. Before disappearing, Gen talks with Alois for a final time, and the two exhange apologies and thanks, before the final 'crystal-cluster' mass phenomenon engulfs both the Gundam DRAGONFACE and WYVERNFACE in a brilliant light. In the epilogue, his grave is seen being visited by Faris Mirram and Stark, two months since the arrest of Royce Galilead. Relationships Alois Gen'ichi mistook Alois for a simple hologram at first, not realizing the reserved artificial intelligence is weighing his every move. Upon realizing Alois is much more than he thought was possible, he was filled with a slight suspicion for her. However, they grew to trust one another after continuing to work together during the Moon Gate string of incidents. He often muses to himself that Alois is just as troublesome to work with as any other teenage girl. Despite this, he cares for the artificial lifeform like his own daughter. Stark Cabley Gen shares a vitriolic relationship with the younger pilot, though it wasn't always like that. In the beginning, Stark's erratic nature and sadistic tendencies are a source of hate for Gen. Before coming to know the young man better, Gen would've liked nothing more than to kill Stark, and the two shared a destructive rivalry, as the DRAGONFACE and the WYVERNFACE continued to clash again and again. After Stark's capture at the Copernicus base, Gen eventually discovers that Stark isn't all as he seemed, and the each slowly came to see the other in a different light afterwards. Even after escaping, Stark's personality changed slightly due to meeting Gen, as noted by his superiors. Lyn Kirsten She is an old schoolmate of his. She eventually reveals to Gen that she'd held feelings for him when they were still teenagers, and that her foray into drug use was due to her depression over her rotund body shape and desire to become more beautiful. "Old Bailey" "Old Bailey" was Gen's partner in his private investigations firm. The old man was always unwilling to reveal his real name for one reason or another, but he has apparently told Gen before, showing the level of trust between the two of them. Stark discovers in the epilogue that Old Bailey had come to visit Gen's grave one day before him. Faris Mirram Jem Falco Ken Yunoha Jane Doe Royce Galilead Trivia *It's implied throughout the series that Gen is a fan of the rock genre of music. In one instance, he almost ends up mimicking an intense guitar riff whilst drunk, but is interrupted. *According to Old Bailey, Gen had caused one of his shirts to catch on fire once, due to his smoking habits. Category:Katzenbach Category:Characters Category:Male